Crona's Poem
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: Soul's POV on that one momment in episode 26.


Miyuki: I wrote this a while back right after watching episode 26 of Soul Eater. Something about the style I wrote it in isn't quite right, so I apologize for the awkward choppiness.

Disclaimer Man: Miyuki doesn't own soul eater. Obviously.

* * *

She's showing Crona around school, and I'm jealous. I'll admit it openly, because it's true. It's usually me that Maka pays all her attention to. That's why I want to kick him…well, that and his stupidity- like what's so bad about the school? But she stops me.

"Quit it!" she says in a bored tone. _'She doesn't want me to hurt him'_, I observe. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even know what gender Crona is. I'm guessing boy, because he refers to himself as 'boku', but he wears a dress and has pink hair. But, eh. That's one of the Worlds' greatest mysteries, isn't it? Now she's saying something about poetry. Trying to convince Crona to write some and get his feelings off his chest. "In that case, how does writing poetry sound?" She says.

"Pff! Writing poetry? Are you serious?" I blurt. I had somehow written 'Writing poetry? Are you serious? LOL!' on the blackboard behind me in a split second. Amazing what I can do when envy starts to take over, isn't it? I was laughing at her idea, and it was actually a pretty good one. I can't help it though! I need attention too!

**MAKA-CHOP!**

'Ow, ow, ow, ow' the black board now says. I swear I have a book imprint in my skull. Sorry Maka.

"I often write poems when something's bothering me."

"Are you serious? Damn you're gloomy! 'You can talk to me about it if you like.'?" I laugh out at her. Now the black board says 'Damn, you're gloomy!' on it.

**MAKA-CHOP!**

The black board now says 'DEAD'. "Maka…" 'Why do you have to keep chopping me? Can't you just pay attention to me?'

"Let's write one together!" She tells Crona.

"If you say so…"Crona replies uncertainly. Dammit, she's completely forgotten about me again. Half an hour later, Crona has completed his poem. I don't want to pay attention to him. All the attention he's getting from Maka right now is way too much in my opinion.

"This is so stupid." I say, trying to act cool. But inside I can feel that I'm caving in. She can't see what I'm thinking. She sees an ignorant brat who's unaccepting of the new kid. I can't help it. I want- no- I need her to give me attention and affection like she always does. Maka and the new teacher read the poem.

"What do you think?" Crona nervously fidgets. Maka and the new teacher drift over to a corner and huddle in a little ball, saying 'I'm sorry for being born.' and 'How depressing.' Wow. This poem has gotten me interested. Then Black*Star bursts in. He's ranting about his greatness again; it's annoying. I wonder, what affect will the poem have on him?

"Here." I hand him the poem that Maka gave to me before she sunk into depression. He reads it…. Black*Star huddles in the corner along with the rest of them, also saying 'I'm sorry for being born.' "This thing really IS destructive." I marvel at the piece of paper in my hand. In elegant but twisted cursive, it says:

_I cannot speak as long as I am wrong_

_I cannot be brave as long as I am alive_

_How can I end a life?_

_How am I supposed to deal with this?_

_The blackness of my blood reflects_

_The darkness that I will always be_

_I am a disappointment and nothing more_

_I am pain and regret and nothing else_

_Each time I fail I am imprisoned in my own pity_

_Each moment of regret pushing me away from myself_

_When I do what's right I am punished_

_When I do what's wrong I am worthless_

_Even when others are_ _near I only feel loneliness_

_Even when I am strong I feel weak_

_I can feel it squirming from the pain I had caused_

_I can feel it dying_

_All the cracks on the wall I have memorized_

_All the shades of darkness are my rainbow_

_Today I will see colors_

_Today I will see red_

_Why are we even born, if this is what life is?_

I'm sorry for being born. Holy Crap. That is depressing. I'm huddling down beside Black*Star, joining the depressed crew. Beside me, Sid-sensei says "I'm sorry for coming back to life."

"Wait! When the h*ll did you get there Sid?!" I ask him. He doesn't reply. Wait, what am I doing here? It's not cool to huddle on the ground like this!

* * *

Miyuki: Note, I just **copied that poem off YouTube **(and added two sentences at the end), and the person who said that said they copied it off another website. So I have no idea who wrote it. If anyone knows, please tell me? I'd like to credit them.


End file.
